Raising Amelia
by megfurtado
Summary: Catherine's snooty over bearing Sister Martha makes an unexpected visit to the Ponderosa determine to tear Amelia from her father and brothers apart. Amelia's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

Bonanza Raising Amelia

Ages: Amelia 12; Joe 18; Hoss 24; Adam 30

**Description: Catherine's snooty over bearing Sister Martha makes an unexpected visit to the Ponderosa determine to tear Amelia from her father and brothers apart. Amelia's P.O.V **

Chapter 1

Little Joe and I walk down the stairs and over to our father and brothers. I knew I had to tell Pa about the letter but I'm so afraid that he would be angry and hurt.

I'm really glad that I told Joe and that he was gonna stand by me when I tell Pa. Even though I am scare I knew that Joe would help me tell him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all" I said. Pa looks at me and asks "What's bothering you sweetheart?"

Joe hands him the letter and I prayed that Pa would let me explain and understand how much that letter hurt me. As my father is reading it and I can see that he is getting furious and it made me nervous.

Ben looks at me and asks "Who gave you this?" I take a deep breath and said "Martha". I can see that Pa is getting livid and I look over at Joe nervously.

"How could you believe this letter" he hollered. I was caught off guard when I realize that his anger was being pointed at me.

"I am so ashamed of you. I am extremely disappointed in you. I thought you knew better than to believe in something like this but I guess I was wrong. You're mother ask me to promise her that I will take care of you before she died and lord knows I tried to keep that promise but it is clear that I made a mistake to promise her that" Pa hollered.

I was horrified that my father would say that to me but I guess I can't really blame him. I look over at my brothers and they were stunned. I never seen them so shock.

"Pa please she didn't want to believe it" I heard Joe say as he tried to jump to my defense. I knew he would and I was grateful to him for that but I could tell that Pa didn't want to hear it.

I felt my heart beating faster and my body shaking. I knew I was gonna cry but I didn't want to do it in front of him. I never been afraid of my father before but now I was.

"I'm sorry!" I cried and the next thing I knew I was running out the door and jumping onto Sapphire. I had to get away; I didn't know where I was going but I knew I was not welcome in my father's home anymore!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I guess I should start at the beginning. It all started out as any ordinary day here on the Ponderosa. I don't know how ordinary it can be with three devoted older brothers who get themselves (and others) into some kind of trouble (most of the time) and a loving father who has to put up with all this chaos. (No wonder why he has gray hair but I know it's not because of me).

Anyway the day started out as any other. Pa was sitting at the head of the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast that our wonderful cook Hopsing made.

My brothers Adam and Joe were already sitting at the table eating their breakfast while I was in my room fixing my hair. My father hates it when I'm late for breakfast but I wanted to make sure my hair look just right.

Once I was finish I walk down the stairs and sat down at the table across from my brothers. "Morning darling did you sleep well?" asked Pa looking at me.

"I slept fine Pa" I said as I started to eat my breakfast. Just then the door open and my big brother Hoss walk in. "Morning Pa! Big brother, little brother! Baby sister" said Hoss cheerfully as he walks over to us.

My brother Hoss is always the cheerful one in the morning unlike Little Joe who loves to sleep in.

As for me I can't complain I love waking up in the morning. I'm what Pa and Adam calls a "morning person".

Hoss hands Pa the mail and sits beside me. As we are eating breakfast Pa is reading the mail.

"Amelia" he said. I poke my head up and turn to my father. "Yes sir?" I answered nervously.

"You're Aunt Martha is coming for a visit" he said. "Aunt Martha?" I question confuse. I didn't know I had an Aunt Martha. I knew my mother had a sister but I never knew her name nor have I ever met her.

"She's you're mother's sister" Pa said. "Why is she coming for a visit?" Little Joe asked.

"I don't know it's been a long time since she last came to see us" said Pa. "What is Aunt Martha like Pa?" I asked. Curiosity got the better of me.

I don't know why but I was fascinated that I had an Aunt whom I didn't know about. I hope she was nice and could tell me stories about Mamma. I always wonder what she was like when she was a girl.

I wonder if I am anything like her. I hope so because I always wanted to be like her. Pa would tell me stories about her when I was little. He use to say how beautiful she was and how kind and loving she was to everyone she met.

He even told me that she was friends with Little Joe's mother Marie. I wonder if that made him feel closer to her and brought him some comfort after Marie died and Pa married my mother.

"When is she coming?" Adam asked. "She doesn't say" said Pa. "That's peculiar ain't it. She says that she's coming for a visit but doesn't say when" said Hoss confuse.

"I agree son but that's how Martha is. She says she'll come for a visit but never says when. She likes to visit people when they least expect it" said Pa.

"What is Aunt Martha like?" I asked. "Well to tell you the truth Amelia I ain't quite sure. I only met her once" said Pa.

"When did you meet her?" I asked curiously. "I think it was when your mother and I had gotten married. You're Aunt Martha came and she didn't like me at all" Pa said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"She didn't like you? I find that hard to believe Pa I think you're a likeable person" I said honestly. Pa smiles at me.

"Why don't finish your breakfast and get started on your chores" Pa told me. "Yes sir" I said.

Just like Pa said I finish my breakfast and walk out the door to start on my chores.

Ben looks at the boys. "What am I about to tell you three can't go any further than this table understood?" he said. The boys look at each other wondering what their father was gonna tell them.

"I want you boys to be very cautious when Martha gets here. I didn't want to tell your sister this but whenever Martha makes unexpected visits it's never a good sign. When she came here last time she tried to talk Catherine out of marrying me and she hated it when Catherine sent her a telegraph telling her that she was pregnant. Martha has an ulterior motive to come to visit and I'm afraid it involves Amelia" said Ben worriedly.

"What makes you think that it would involve Amelia?" asked Hoss. "I don't know for sure Hoss but it's a gut feeling I have. I don't want Amelia to know that I am suspicious about her Aunt Martha so I would greatly appreciate it if you boys wouldn't say anything to her" said Ben.

"Don't worry Pa we won't say anything" said Adam solemnly. Ben smiles at them gratefully and they finish eating their breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

After the boys were finish with their breakfast they walk out of the house and out to the barn where Amelia was feeding and grooming Ben's horse Buck.

"You're doing a heck of good job shortcake" said Adam proudly. I turn to face them and I smiled. I could tell that something was bothering them because they were awfully quiet and that's not like them.

"What's going on?" I asked. They look at me surprised. "Nothing why what makes you think that?" Joe asked.

"Well I never known my brothers to be so quiet unless they were being scolded by Pa" I teased. I love to tease them and I knew they like to tease me too.

"Did Pa scolded you boys?" I asked. "No he didn't he just told us to make sure we got our chores done and to make sure you got yours done too" Hoss said.

"Are you sure there's nothing bothering you boys?" I asked. "Everything is fine you don't need to worry about us" Joe said. "I know I guess it's just a habit" I said.

There was nothing in the world I wouldn't do for my brothers and I know that there was nothing in the world they wouldn't do for me. That's how close we are; we're not just siblings we're each others' best friend.

They grab their gear and walks out of the barn.

* * *

><p>I turn back to what I was doing still thinking about what was bothering my brothers.<p>

I know my brothers like to keep things to themselves especially when something is bothering them but I hate to see them upset or bother and not know what to do about it or how to help them.

They are always there for me when I have a problem and I would like to return the favor if I can. I guess it's hard for them to confine to someone when something is bothering them especially when that someone is their little sister.

I can see how they would get embarrass by that I find myself embarrass to confine my problems to them too but I hope they know that they shouldn't be embarrass and that I am there for them no matter what.

While I was cleaning the stalls I heard a carriage riding in the yard. I stop what I was doing and walk out of the barn to see that it was a man and a woman. I walk over to them.

"May I help you?" I offered. The woman looks at me surprise. "Yes I'm looking for a Ben Cartwright. Do you work for the Cartwright's?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am my name is Amelia. Amelia Cartwright" I said proudly. She looks at me as though I let a piano fall on her. "Not Ben Cartwright's daughter?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" I replied. She gives me a disgusted look. "I would have thought he had better class and raise a young lady not a spitfire raunchy little girl. Of all the men my sister had to marry and a child with she sure pick a winner" the woman said bitterly. "Do you always dress like that?"

She looks down at my overalls and shirt. I know this wasn't common for girls my age to wear and it didn't help the fact that they use to be Little Joe's when he was my age.

Pa told me to wear clothes like these when I'm doing my chores or helping the boys so I wouldn't get my dresses dirty. I thought that was pretty smart of him but I guess she didn't.

"No ma'am I only wear these clothes when I'm working on the ranch with my brothers" I said trying to be polite. "Your father lets you work on the ranch?" she said appalled.

"A woman's place is in the house not on the ranch with men" said the woman. "We don't need a woman to work in the house that's why we have HopSing" I said.

"Who's HopSing?" she asked. "He's our cook and helps maintain the house" I said. "You don't help him?" she asked.

"I help with the house chores but he doesn't let anyone in the kitchen especially my brother Hoss" I said.

I wonder if this was my Aunt Martha and if she was I'm sure her visit was gonna be a long one. "I guess you're my Aunt Martha then huh?" I asked.

"Why yes I am" she said with a fake smile on her face.

* * *

><p>I heard the door from the house open and saw Pa walking out with HopSing. "Martha! He exclaimed how wonderful to see you" Pa exclaimed happily.<p>

Though I am sure he wasn't gonna be happy for long while Aunt Martha was here. "Ben how very nice to see you" she said happily though I was sure it was an act.

There was something about Aunt Martha that I didn't like but I wasn't sure what it was. I convince myself that I was just nervous to meet her and felt uncomfortable to have another woman in the house.

I always felt uncomfortable when woman came to visit because I was use to being the only girl in the house but there was something different about this visit.

I look up at Aunt Martha as she was talking to Pa and I had gotten a really bad feeling when I look at her. Pa and the boys knew I had bad feelings before.

They say that I can sense trouble a mile away. Sometimes I can sense when a girl that one of my brothers falls in love with (especially Little Joe) I can sense that they're intentions are not always pure and that sometimes puts me in conflict with my brothers but I am usually right when they realize what the girls true intentions are.

Sometimes they're gold diggers, or times they fall for someone else and other times they just use them for their own pleasures which is why when I am old enough to date (or when Pa says I can date) I'm gonna be real cautious so I won't get my heartbroken like my brothers have many times.

Even though I hate fighting with them I rather fight with them then to see one of them gets hurt and usually when I sense trouble I'm usually right it just depends on the situation.

For this particular situation I hope I am wrong about my Aunt Martha but something tells me that I am not. Pa turns to me. "Amelia can you ride out in the range and find your brothers for me?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I said. I walk over to my horse Sapphire and mounted on. I rode out of the yard and down to the corral where my brothers were breaking in the new horses we just gotten from San Francisco.


	4. Chapter 4

I love going to watch my brothers break in the horses but I wasn't allowed to break any. Pa says it's because it's too dangerous for someone my age to do it and because it wasn't a job for girls to do.

I didn't mind that I didn't have to do it. I always found it too dangerous and scary. Sometimes when I watch my brothers I get nervous that they would get hurt and sometimes they have but it never was anything serious and I'm for one grateful for that.

I rode up to the corral and watch my brothers working waiting for the right time to get their attention. Adam turns and notices me.

He, Hoss and Joe walk over to the corral fence where I was. "What cha doing over here little sister?" Hoss asked. "Pa sent me to get you" I said.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Joe asked worriedly. "Oh no it's nothing like that. Aunt Martha just arrived at the house" I said. "What is she like?" Hoss asked curiously.

"I don't think I made a very good first impression. She didn't like what I'm wearing or that I work on the ranch instead of in the house. She's under the impression that Pa isn't doing a good job raising me" I said.

"I'm sure that it's not as bad as you think it is" said Adam. "C'mon lets go see what Aunt Martha is like".

The boys climb over the fence and mounted on their horses and the four of us ride back to the house together.

* * *

><p>Ben walks in the house with Martha. Martha looks around the living room and was impress but she wasn't gonna let Ben know that.<p>

She thought her sister was a fool to marry a man like Ben Cartwright who had been married three times and had a child in each marriage. Martha didn't trust Ben Cartwright and blame him for her sister's death.

She hated the fact that her sister married a man like him and hated it even more when she found out that they had a daughter together.

After her sister's death, Martha was convince that Ben was inadequate to raise Amelia seeing how he had no experience and she found it rather inappropriate that Amelia live in a house with five men and depended on them to raise her.

Martha was determined that Amelia should be raise by a woman instead of her father and brothers. "This is a very nice house Ben although it can use a woman's touch" said Martha maliciously.

Ben ignores her comment. "Amelia is growing up real fine Ben. She favors Catherine very much though it must be hard on you to raise a girl all by yourself" said Martha.

"Amelia isn't like most girls around here. She wants to be treated like her brothers but she knows there are certain things she can't do. She knows how to act like a young lady should but she doesn't want any special treatment. She's a very bright girl one of the top students in her class" said Ben proudly.

"Is she thinking about going to college?" asked Martha. "No she likes where she is. She wants to work on the ranch like her brothers" said Ben. "And you don't have any objections to that? Ben you and I both know that a woman's place isn't on the ranch it's in the house" said Martha sternly.

"I agree but I'm not gonna force my daughter to do something that she doesn't want to do" said Ben firmly.

* * *

><p>Just then the boys and I walk in and we look at each other. We all know that we just walk into a heated discussion between Pa and Aunt Martha though we had no idea what it was about.<p>

Pa notices us and smiles. "Martha these are my sons Adam, Hoss and Little Joe" Pa said. I could see how proud he was of them and I know he is proud of me too.

Martha was astonished from what I could tell. I guess she never seen handsome men before not that I'll ever call my brothers handsome especially to them but I know my brothers caught the eyes of many girls in town.

Even some of my friends have crushes on them especially Little Joe. A lot of them are jealous that I have him for a brother and they think that I'm the luckiest girl in the territory to have brothers like them.

I don't need anyone to tell me how lucky I am to have them for brothers I know I am and I hope they feel the same way about me. I know the younger sister's job is to pester and annoy her brothers but I'm not like that (at least I hope not).

Sometimes we get into spats like normal brothers and sisters do but we always make up afterwards. We never leave an argument hanging in the air.

My brothers do what older brothers do they protect me and keep me from harm. Sometimes that annoys me but I know that they always have my best interest at heart and if I ever forget that Pa always reminds me.

I have the best Pa in the world and no one is ever gonna tear me away from him, the boys and the Ponderosa. These are where my roots are and they are the world to me. I love Pa and the boys. I love the Ponderosa and even though it's meant for a future for my brothers I'm gonna do everything I can to help protect it and take care of it.

"These are your sons Ben?" Martha asked astonished. "Yes they are" Pa said. "They're very handsome I'm sure they take after their mothers" said Martha.

"Thank you ma'am" the boys chorused. "Martha why don't I take you upstairs and show you to your room" said Ben.

"Thank you Ben you're a gentlemen I hope you rub that quality on your sons. It would be a petty if they didn't take after you in that department" snarled Martha coldly.

* * *

><p>Ben smiles trying to hold his temper and walks Martha up the stairs. Once they were gone I glance up at my brothers. "See what I mean?" I asked them curiously.<p>

They nod their heads. "I hope her visit isn't gonna be too long" said Joe. "Let's make the best of it and if she says anything that may come off as a criticism or rude just let t go" advised Adam.

"Easier said than done big brother" said I said and walk into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

After Martha gets settle she walks down stairs to see that I was cleaning my father's rifles. "AMELIA CARTHWRIGHT WHAT IN TARNATION ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE RIFLES!" she bellowed.

I look up at her surprise. Normally my Pa would yell at me like that when I did something wrong or my brothers or even Hopsing would but being yelled at by someone else was very different for me.

"I asked you what you are doing with those rifles and I want an answer young lady" Aunt Martha demanded. "I'm cleaning them" I answered.

"Your father lets you clean rifles?" Aunt Martha asked clearly dismayed. Honestly, I don't see what the problem is it's not like they're loaded. I know that me being a girl I shouldn't even touch a rifle but, out here in the west girls sometimes have to do things like that.

"Aunt Martha it's no big deal I clean them all the time and they're not loaded" I explained but I should have realized that it would do me no good. I am starting to realize how stubborn my Aunt is I just hope I'm not as stubborn as she is.

"Still a girl should never hold a gun or cleaning one it is not very lady like" said Martha. "Besides it's such a lovely day I was wondering if you would like to go to the lake with me".

"Alright" I told her. I got up grab my shawl by the door and we walk out of the house.

* * *

><p>The ride was pleasantly quiet which made me very please since I had nothing to say to start a conversation.<p>

She made a few comments about how beautiful the scenery was and that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen though I'm sure she was just being polite.

I'm sure she had seen a lot of beautiful things in St. Louis. We rode up to the lake and walk over to the shore.

Martha turns to me and asks if I like living on the Ponderosa and I told her that I love it and I do. There was no place I would rather be though sometimes I think about traveling to different place like Boston or San Francisco.

"It must be hard living without a mother figure" Aunt Martha inquired. I don't know why but the way she said that made me very uncomfortable.

"It isn't easy and sometimes it's hard especially when it comes to courting boys" I told her. Although I am not exactly interested in boys yet but I know that when I am my brothers aren't gonna be easy on them or me.

"I understand. You trust your brothers and your father don't you?" she taunted. _Why would she ask me something like that? I wondered._ I told her that I did she looks at me in disbelief.

"That's a shame since they're keeping a secret from you" Aunt Martha said to me. I had no idea what she meant by that. There was no possible way that my Pa and the boys would keep a secret from me.

I ask her what she was talking about and she drops the biggest bombshell I have ever heard, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this dear but you aren't a Cartwright!"

I couldn't believe my ears everything in my heart was telling me that I heard her wrong but something in my head told me I didn't. I suddenly felt a dark blackness fill all around me.

Everything I knew before was an uncertain cloud filling me with confusing and self doubt. Could this be true?

I look up at her and I felt a pain of sadness in my heart. "That's not true you're lying" I told her without belief in my own words.

"Nonsense child I have proof" she declared very confidently almost too confidently.

"What kind of proof do you have?" I asked her. She smiles as she pulls out a letter from her pocket and hands it to me.

"It's from your mother" she said. Nervous I unfold the letter and read it.

* * *

><p>My dearest daughter,<p>

By the time you read this I have been long pass. I hope this letter reaches you in good health. I imagine that you are a young lady now or becoming one. I am deeply sorry that I am not there with you though I am sure your father and brothers are taking care of you well.

It's with a heavy heart that I must tell you some dreadful news. I am sorry that you never knew this but I thought it would be best if you knew when you were older and that someday you can understand and hopefully you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

A long time ago before I reconnected with your father I was married for a short time. I am sad to say that the marriage didn't work out. By the time of the divorce I had founded out that I was with child.

I was very frightened that if he knew about the baby then he won't divorce me. After the divorce I heard about Marie's death.

I'm not sure if you are aware of this but I was very good friends with Little Joe's mother Marie. Anyway I travel to the Ponderosa and tried my best to console Ben and the boys.

He and I fell in love shortly after that and we were married. Then you were born. I never told Ben that I was pregnant before we fell in love and when you were born I let him assume that you were his child.

I'm sorry that I miss led you darling but I was only thinking about your best interest and I knew Ben would provide and be a better father to you then your real father.

I guess there is no easy way of saying this but you are not a Cartwright in any way. I'm terribly sorry for letting you live an awful lie. I also want you to live with my sister your Aunt Martha when you become a young woman. She would be a wonderful influence on you and I'm sure you will be happy with her.

But never doubt that I love you because I do with all my heart and I hope you find it in yours to forgive me. Please let Ben know how awfully sorry I am and I hope he finds it in his heart to forgive me.

Love always,

Your loving mother,

Catherine

* * *

><p>I was stunned after reading the letter. Every inch of my heart was breaking and my whole world was in a dark tunnel with no light coming from the other end.<p>

I couldn't stop the tears from falling and I ran to the house to the sanctuary of my bedroom away from this living nightmare.

* * *

><p>Martha smiles devilishly as she watching her distraught niece running away.<p>

"This couldn't work better than I had plan all I do now is make sure Amelia never sees her family again" Martha said to herself as she climbs into the buggy and rides back to the house as though nothing had happen.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran as fast I could into the house. Pa was coming from the kitchen when he saw me running in the house. "Amelia" he called but I was so upset and rattled I didn't hear him and ran straight up the stairs then I slam my bedroom door collapsing onto my bed.

Ben was puzzle and was about to walk upstairs when he heard the front door open. He turns to see that it was Martha walking in casually. Martha was quietly pleased to see Ben's confusion sensing that Amelia had not said a word to him.

"Why Ben what's the matter?" she asked. "I don't rightly know Amelia ran in here like the devil was after her. Did something happen when you were at the lake?" he asked.

"Not that I can recall Ben. You know how girls are at this age they get upset for no reason or at nothing at all" Martha said. "Then you wouldn't mind telling me why you are really here?" said Ben.

"I don't know what you are suspecting Ben but I assure you I came here to get to know my niece" said Martha playing it cool in which Ben wasn't buying at all.

"Well I better go up and check on her" he said and walks up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I felt someone sitting beside me and I dreaded the thought of it being Aunt Martha. I turn my head and look to see my father or the man I thought was my father. God this was so painful to think that the man I knew since the day I was born wasn't my father.<p>

"Darling what's the matter?" he asked me. I could hear the concern in his voice and it broke my heart because I couldn't tell him without crying and I didn't want to hurt him.

"It's nothing" I told him hoping it would give him the message that I didn't want to talk about it but naturally it didn't.

"Really it's nothing I just want to be left alone. I'm fine really" I fibbed. I could feel him getting up. He leans over me and kisses me on the head.

"I love you" he says to me before walking out of the room. As soon as the door closes I buried my head in my pillow and cry.

* * *

><p>Ben walks downstairs just as the boys were walking in the house. They could see the worried look on their father's face and start to fear that something was wrong.<p>

"What's the matter Pa" Adam asked worried. "Your sister is up in her room crying and she won't tell me what's bothering her" said Ben.

"Surely that's not all yer worry about Pa" said Hoss. "She hasn't called me Pa since she walk in the house and she won't look at me without crying" said Ben worriedly.

"I'm sure it's nothing Pa maybe she just can't talk about it" said Hoss. "Or maybe she can't talk to me about it" said Ben.

"You want me to go up and talk to her Pa. She usually confides in me when she's upset" said Joe. "You can try son but don't push her if she doesn't want to talk. I don't want her anymore upset than she already is" said Ben.

Joe nods his head and walks up the stairs to his sister's room. He

* * *

><p>knocks on the door and opens it. I pop my head up again hoping it was him again.<p>

I was relieved to see that it was Little Joe. I sit up on my bed and he sits down next to me. He could tell that she was crying and hoped that she would let him help her.

"It might help if you talk about it. I'm a very good listener you know comes with the job of being a big brother" he said. "I don't know where to start" I told him.

"I have to ask you something and I know it might sound dumb and confusing but I need an honest answer" I told him. He touches my shoulder and I look up at him.

"You can ask me anything sweetheart" he said. I took a deep breath and decided to come right out and say it. "Am I really your sister?" I asked.

Joe is taken back and looks at her. "Of course you are why you ask?" he asked. "Just forget I said anything" I said sheepishly ashamed. Joe is confuse and asks me why.

"I can't talk about it" I told him. Joe gets up and stands before her. "When you are ready to talk about it let me know I'll be here. Whatever it is has you really upset and I like to help if I can" he said.

"If it helps I won't say anything" Joe said he was about to walk away but stops and sits back next to me. He takes my hand in his and lifts my chin up and I look in his eyes.

"I love you sweetheart never doubt that" he said. I start to cry and I knew that he should know what Martha said.

I give him the letter and he reads it. I could see the disbelief on his face. "I didn't want to believe it honest" I begged him. Joe looks at me and I could see compassion and sympathy on his face.

He asked me if that was why I was upset and I nod my head. He asks me who gave me the letter and I told him that it was Martha.

* * *

><p>Just then my door opens and Hoss and Adam walk in.<p>

"Sorry we didn't mean to disturb you but we were wondering if everything was alright?" Hoss said. Joe looks at me his glaze asking me if it were alright if he shows the letter to them and I nod my head yes.

Joe hands them the letter. They read it and look at us in disbelief. "It's not true is it? Please tell me that it isn't true" I begged them. Hoss and Adam look at each other.

"Who gave you this letter, Pumpkin?" Hoss asked. "Martha gave it to her" Joe said. "Did she say anything to you?" Adam asked me. "She told me that you all were keeping a secret from me and she told me that I wasn't a Cartwright. She gave me that to prove it" I explained.

"We should tell Pa about this" Adam said. "No we can't if he finds out I had believe that letter it's gonna hurt him" I told them. Father or no father I can't disappoint him or hurt him. He had given me so much.

"Amelia he's really worry about you" Joe said. "You need to tell him what's going on". "He's gonna hate me for even considering that letter was the truth" I told them.

Hoss sits on the bed next to me. "Honey Pa won't hate you. You are as much a Cartwright as we are. Pa is the blood that holds us together; Adam is the brain and muscle that keeps us strong; I'm the heart of our family; Short-shanks here is the spirit and you are the love that binds us together. Without you we are not complete we're not a family without you" Hoss said.

"He's right shortcake we love you" said Adam. I smile and I knew that they were telling me the truth. "I love you too and I'm sorry for believing that letter" I told them.

Adam tells me that it's alright because they would believe it too if they were in my shoes which made feel a whole lot better. I am so lucky to have brothers like the ones I got and I am never gonna doubt their love for me ever again.

"Has Martha been dropping hints to you about why she came here to visit?" asked Joe. "No all she asks me is how I like living in a house full of men. She doesn't like me living here she doesn't think it's suitable for a young lady" I told them.

"Pa suspects Martha is up to something" said Hoss. "Do you?" I asked him. "We don't know Martha all that well but it goes without saying I don't trust her" Hoss said.

"Neither do I" Adam and Joe said in unison. "I think we need more facts before we can go under the assumption that she is up to something" said Adam.

"I think we should tell Pa what's going on" I told them. "We'll let Pa know that you're coming down to talk to him" said Hoss. "Thanks boys for everything and I am really sorry for letting Martha get to me" I told them.

"Don't sweat it shortcake" Adam said. I walk over to them and hug them. they hug me back and walk out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe turns to me and hugs me. "Everything is gonna be alright" he says to me. I pull away from him and look up at him. "Can you stay with me when I tell Papa?" I asked him even though I knew what his answer would be.

"Of course I will don't worry" Joe said. I smiled feeling relieve that he was gonna support me not that I had any doubt that he wouldn't.

Little Joe and I walk down the stairs and over to our father and brothers. I knew I had to tell Pa about the letter but I'm so afraid that he would be angry and hurt.

I'm really glad that I told Joe and that he was gonna stand by me when I tell Pa. Even though I am scare I knew that Joe would help me tell him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all" I said. Pa looks at me and asks "What's bothering you sweetheart?"

Joe hands him the letter and I prayed that Pa would let me explain and understand how much that letter hurt me. As my father is reading it and I can see that he is getting furious and it made me nervous.

Ben looks at me and asks "Who gave you this?" I take a deep breath and said "Martha". I can see that Pa is getting livid and I look over at Joe nervously.

"How could you believe this letter" he hollered. I was caught off guard when I realize that his anger was being pointed at me.

"I am so ashamed of you. I am extremely disappointed in you. I thought you knew better than to believe in something like this but I guess I was wrong. You're mother ask me to promise her that I will take care of you before she died and lord knows I tried to keep that promise but it is clear that I made a mistake to promise her that" Pa hollered.

I was horrified that my father would say that to me but I guess I can't really blame him. I look over at my brothers and they were stunned. I never seen them so shock.

"Pa please she didn't want to believe it" I heard Joe say as he tried to jump to my defense. I knew he would and I was grateful to him for that but I could tell that Pa didn't want to hear it.

I felt my heart beating faster and my body shaking. I knew I was gonna cry but I didn't want to do it in front of him. I never been afraid of my father before but now I was.

"I'm sorry!" I cried and the next thing I knew I was running out the door and jumping onto Sapphire. I had to get away; I didn't know where I was going but I knew I was not welcome in my father's home anymore!

"Pa she didn't want to believe the letter honest. We had to convince her to tell you about it but she wouldn't because she was so frighten that she wasn't a Cartwright but she was even more afraid of hurting you if it was true. She never wanted to hurt you, Pa" explained Joe.

Ben was dumbfounded and looks at Adam and Hoss who nodded their heads. Ben starts to feel guilty for what he said to his daughter.

"Poor fools make poor fathers" he said in anger at himself. "I should go talk to her" as he was about to walk toward the door when Hoss stops him.

"Maybe you should wait until she comes home that way you both can calm down" said Hoss. "I suppose you're right son I just can't believe those terrible things I said to her" Ben said in disbelief.

Just then Martha walks in from the kitchen and she notices Ben was worried about something. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything is fine Martha just some Ponderosa business" Ben replied. "Where's Amelia I wanted to show her pictures of Catherine and me when we were little girls?" asked Martha.

"She went out for a ride Aunt Martha she should be home soon" assured Adam. "This late at night" inquired Martha surprise. "Don't worry Amelia doesn't usually stay out this late like Adam said she'll be home soon" said Hoss.

Martha smiles understandably "I'll guess I'll show them to her tomorrow. I best turn in goodnight" she walks across the room and up the stairs not waiting to hear a response.

Ben and the boys look at each other and watch her go.


	8. Chapter 8

I rode out to my mother's grave and sat beside her. Whenever I am in trouble or need to talk to someone I find comfort talking to mama. There was so much I wanted to say to her especially about what had just happen but I became afraid that she would be disappointed in my too like Pa.

"Mamma I really screwed up and I don't know what to do. Aunt Martha gave me a letter that you wrote to me saying that I wasn't a Cartwright. I'm so sorry that I believe it Mamma and I'm sorry that I disappointed you" I said.

"Papa hates me he told me that he was ashamed of me and he probably wishes that I was never born. Why would Aunt Martha hurt me like this? Why would she want me to doubt Papa and the Cartwright name?" I said to her.

"I talk to Little Joe, Hoss and Adam about it and they help me see that it was a lie and that I am a Cartwright. Mamma I am so ashamed of myself for even considering it".

"What am I gonna do Mamma? I can't go home and face Papa knowing how much I hurt him. I love him so much Mamma and I can't believe I am about to say this but I'm afraid of him" I cried.

I know I have to go back but part of me was afraid but I know if I don't go back the Pa and the boys would worry and come looking for me. I can't give them anymore grief than they already have.

_Please God don't let my father hate me and please let him forgive me for doubting him. _

"I'm going back now Mamma I wish you were here with me but I'm a big girl now so I have to do this on my own. I love you Mamma" I said to her before walking away to Sapphire.

* * *

><p>At the house it was past nine o'clock Ben and the boys were sitting in the living room anxiously waiting for her. Hoss look up from his checker game with Adam and notices how tense Ben was sitting on the settee with a worried look on his face.<p>

"Don't worry Pa she'll be home soon. She probably went to talk to Catherine you know she always does when she's upset or has a problem. "I know Hoss I was just thinking about the things I said to her. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that" said Ben consume with guilt.

"Pa she knows that you didn't mean what you said and that you were just upset about the letter" assured Adam. "I can't take back those words I said to her Adam nor can I get the look on her face out of my head. My poor baby was so frighten and upset and I hurt her in the most horrible way" Ben said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Then they heard a horse riding in the yard. The boys look at each other and got up and walk over to the stairs. "We'll let the two of you talk" said Adam as they walk up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Moments after the boys had disappeared upstairs I walk in. "I'm sorry Pa for being out late I was talking to Mamma and lost track of time" I told him.<p>

"It's alright sweetheart" he said to me. I started to walk over to the stairs just as he spoke. He asked me to wait and talk to him. I really didn't feel like it. I was feeling nervous being left alone with him and I was still feeling afraid thinking about the last time we talk.

Reluctantly I turn around and walk over to him and sat beside him on the sofa. I look over at my father and I was surprise to see that he had been crying.

"I'm so terribly sorry for yelling at you the way I did. I was way out of line and it was totally uncalled for. I hope you know that I wasn't angry with you I was angry about that dang letter and I took it out on you, which was very unfair of me" Pa said.

"It was fault Pa I should have never believe that stupid letter. I didn't want to Pa honest but I was so scared that it was true" I said to him. I felt my father taking my hand in his. I look up in his eyes and saw compassion and love.

"I know Joseph explained to me about how you felt about that letter. I'm just so sorry you were so hurt by it and I'm sorry for hurting you" he said. "I'm so proud of you no father could be more proud of his daughter than I am of you. You are my life and just to make it loud and clear you have not now or ever been a disappointment to me and your mother" said Pa.

"Why would Aunt Martha want me to have doubts?" I asked him. "I don't know sweetheart but I don't think we will have any more trouble about you having doubts" he said.

"I reckon not Papa" I said. "Don't worry about anything your Aunt Martha does sweetheart" assured Pa.

I looked up at my Pa and smiled at him. "I love you Pa" I told him. Pa gathers me in his arms and holds me. "I love you too my precious baby" he said.

For the first time that night I felt better and felt my father's love go into my heart that was once broken.

Unbeknownst to them Martha was watching them from the corning of the dining room and kitchen. She realizes that her plan had backfired and starts to think of a new plan to get Amelia away from the Cartwright's once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I walk out of the house and across the yard to the barn. I walk in the barn to see Little Joe polishing some dusty saddles.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. Joe stops what he is doing and was surprise to see who was hugging him and puts his arms around her.

"Have I ever told you are a wonderful big brother and I love you?" I asked him. Joe thinks for a moment wondering what all this was coming from.

"Only after we fight or you want something" teased Joe. "How about thanking you for helping me with Pa last night?" I said to him.

"You don't need to thank me I was just doing my job because I love you" said Joe. "Are you and Pa alright?" "We're ok but I'm still concern about what Martha is up to" I told him.

He tells her not to worry. "I can't help it Little Joe I just have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is gonna happen" I said.

Joe frowns and hugs me. "Everything is gonna be alright no matter what happens we'll get through it together I promise" he whispered to me. I nod my head knowing that he was right.

Martha was standing outside the barn down eavesdropping and had an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>Later that day Hoss walks in the house after going into town to get the mail. He walks into Ben's study and hands him the mail.<p>

"Thank you son" said Ben appreciatively as he looks though the envelopes when he sees one that had Amelia's name on it. It was from Judge Longworth.

Suspicious Ben opens it and was shock by what was in it. He reads the letter and as he was reading it the complexion on his face turns white as a ghost.

Hoss looks at him worriedly and asks him what was wrong. Ben looks up at him. "Judge Longworth sent your twelve year old sister her mother's will" explained Ben.

Hoss scrunches his face confuse "Catherine's will? Pa I didn't know Catherine had a will". "I didn't know either but apparently she does" Ben replied.

They heard the front door open and shut. Adam and Joe walk in and over to their brother and father. They notice how worried they were and look at each other.

"What's going on Pa?" asked Joe. "I'm afraid we have trouble boys" said Ben. "What kind of trouble?" asked Adam.

"It concerns Amelia she gotten a copy of her mother's will from Judge Longworth" explained Ben. "Is there anything in the will that concerns Amelia?" asked Adam.

Ben scans it over and was stunned by what it said. "I have to give Amelia up to Martha before her thirteenth birthday".

The boys look at each other shocked. "Pa you're not gonna let Martha take her away are ya?" asked Hoss worriedly. He couldn't imagine life on the Ponderosa without his baby sister and he knew that both Adam and Joe felt the same way.

Amelia was their life and they love her as much as brothers could love their sister. "I want to make it loud and clear that not now or will I ever let anyone take Amelia away but I can't go against Catherine's wishes if this is what she would want" Ben said.

"Pa what makes you think Catherine would've wanted you to do this? Before she died she made you promise that you'll take care of Amelia" said Adam.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Joe. "I'm gonna go talk to Judge Longworth sand figure out if this will is real or not? I got a feeling that this is one of Martha's dirty tricks" said Ben.

He gets up from his desk and walks over to the door. He puts his gun belt and hat on. "While I'm gone I want you boys to keep an eye on Martha and make sure she doesn't say anything to Amelia that'll upset her especially".

* * *

><p>After Pa walks out of the door I walk in to see my brothers worrying about something. "Where did Pa go?" I asked them. The boys look at each other.<p>

"He went to town shortcake he'll be back later" said Adam. "Why you ask?" Joe asked. "No reason" I told him "I was just wondering. I'm gonna be out in the barn doing my chores if you need me".

The boys nod and I walk past them to the door then I look back at them again. "Is everything alright?" I asked them suspiciously. I can always tell when something was bothering them they were never very good hiding their feelings even Adam.

"Everything is fine sweetheart don't worry" Hoss assured me. Even though I could tell that everything wasn't fine I didn't want to call them out on it.

If twelve years with living with three brothers I have learned that when they don't want to talk about something then don't pressure them. I smile at them and walk out of the house.

* * *

><p>After she walks out the door Joe looks up at his brothers. "I think she can sense something is up" he said. Hoss and Adam look at each other.<p>

"What makes you say that?" asked Hoss. "Probably because we weren't too convincing about everything being fine" said Adam.

"That and because she told me that she had a bad feeling that something bad was gonna happen" explained Joe. "She's usually on the dot with those 'feelings' of hers" said Adam.

"I'm more worried about what is gonna happen if Catherine's will is real. Amelia's been through so much already especially when she believed that she wasn't Pa's daughter. I hate to see what happens if she has to go live with Martha" said Hoss.

"If it happens life here on the Ponderosa isn't gonna be the same again" stated Joe. Hoss and Adam nod in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

At the Judge's office in town Ben was having a heated argument with him. "Why did you send Catherine's will to Amelia and how did you get your hands on it?" Ben demanded.

"Calm down Ben I was told to send Amelia Catherine's will and I was told not to tell anyone who I got it from" said the Judge.

"Well you're not gonna tell anyone because you're gonna tell me right now who gave you those instructions!" shouted Ben.

"Ben the will was kept a secret and when a young woman came here yesterday and showed me it. She demanded that I enforced it and I did" explained the Judge.

"Who?" asked Ben in a demanding tone. "A woman name Martha" said the Judge. The expression on Ben's face stiffens with anger. "She claim to be Catherine's sister?" said the judge wondering if Ben knew her.

"Is the will real and legal?" asked Ben. "It appears to be Ben" said the Judge.

"Now what would happen if I don't let Martha take Amelia away?" Ben asked. "Well Ben I'm afraid that Martha can take you into court for custody of Amelia" responded the Judge.

"Is that legal? Can she do that?" asked Ben. "There's no law that says she can't especially when Catherine's will state that Martha is caretaker of Amelia" said the Judge.

* * *

><p>At the ranch I was feeding the baby piglets in the yard when my Aunt Martha walks over to me. "I wouldn't become too attach with those piglets if I were you" she warned me.<p>

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her confuse. I knew at that instant that she was up to something and it was gonna be good.

"I'm afraid you won't be living on the Ponderosa much longer. Your father is gonna send you away to live with me" Martha said.

I was horrified was my father really gonna make me live with this awful witch? The thought of it was too much for me to bear as I was about to cry as I lashed out to her that it wasn't true.

She tells me that it is and says she has proof. She hand me a document paper that had my mother's name on it. It was her will in testimony.

As I read it I was becoming even more horrified that my mother would want this for me. I look up at her and could see the pleasure of making me suffer was evident on her face.

"Why are you trying to tear me away from my father for?" I asked her. "To put it simply my very young naïve niece your father is unfit to take care of you and you should be raise by a woman who knows what she is doing" she says to me.

She walks away feeling satisfy with herself. I try to put everything she said to the back of my mind but I was so upset and needed to run away and cry.

* * *

><p>After I finish feeding the piglets I dashed desperately for the barn and I stop dead in my tracks when I saw Hoss there. God I didn't want him to see that I was about to cry and I really didn't want to talk to him about what Martha had said.<p>

Hoss was cleaning the stalls when he turns his head and looks at me. I could see the confusion on his face and I knew he was wondering what was bothering me.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked me. I really don't want to push him away but I can't talk about it right now. I look up at him and smiled. "I just want to be by myself for awhile Hoss" I said.

Hoss nods and but I could see the disappointed look on his face so I put my hand on his arm. "Thanks for your concern Hoss I really appreciate it but I think I need to figure it out for myself but if I do need to talk about anything I know I can count on you to be there when I do and I love ya".

Hoss smiles at me and tells me that he loves me. I hug him and I walk out of the barn with Sapphire mounted on her and rode out of the yard.

* * *

><p>Moments later Ben arrives home and tells the boys about what the Judge had told him. "I can't believe she would stoop this low and use Catherine's will to take Amelia away from us. Amelia belongs here with us not with that woman" Joe said furiously.<p>

"Are you sure there ain't nothing we can do Pa?" Hoss asked. Ben shakes his head "I wish there was Hoss" he said.

"Speaking of Amelia where is she?" asked Ben curiously. "She rode out of here not to long before you came home Pa" Hoss said. "She seemed upset about something but wouldn't tell me about it".

"Do you boys know if Martha had said any of this to her?" Ben asked them fearing that Martha had said something to Amelia to purposely upset her.

The boys look at each other they didn't know. "We aren't sure Pa" said Joe.

* * *

><p>Later that night it was getting close to suppertime and Amelia wasn't home yet. "I think you should go out and look for her Ben" insisted Martha.<p>

"I wouldn't worry Martha Amelia can take care of herself" assured Adam. "This isn't normal behavior for a little girl such as Amelia to go out in the late of night by herself. What if someone grabs her or she gets attack by a wild animal?" demanded Martha.

"Martha will you calm down my daughter can take care of herself" said Ben calmly. "I don't know how you can be so calm about this Ben it's like you don't care about your own daughter" accused Martha coldly.

"Now just a minute Martha I love my daughter and I have faith in her" declared Ben. Not wanting the conversation to continue further Adam gets up and walks over to the door.

"I'll go find her Pa don't worry I'll take care of her" Adam assured. Ben nods his head and Adam grabs his gun and coat then walks out of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

I was sitting on the swing at my favorite place near where my mother was buried by the pond.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Adam riding up to the pond. He mounts off his horse and walks over to me. He was relieved to see her but it turns to concern when he notices how distraught she was.

"Amelia" he said. I turn my head to see him standing there. I knew he would come to find me. I get off the swing and run over to him. I wrap my arms around his middle and started to cry harder.

I could feel his arms around me and I felt safe but most of all I felt loved. "Please don't let Papa send me away! I'll be good... honest. I'm sorry that I've been such a burden and I promise I won't be a pain to any of you anymore. I love you Adam. And I love Hoss and Joe and Pa please don't send me away!" I begged as I wept.

Adam was confuse and holds me tighter in his arms. "Shh...It's alright shortcake. Shhh...it's ok baby" he soothed and kisses me on the head. Once he felt that I had calmed down he pulls me at arm's length and looks at me.

I could see the concern in his eyes and it made me feel sad. "Baby, what are you talking about?" he asked me. I took a deep breath and look up at him again.

"Martha told me that she is taking me away from Papa because she thinks that he's an unfit father and can't take care of me. She showed me Mama's will" I told him trying to put on a brave face for him but inside I was crying and screaming.

Adam touches my left cheek tenderly like he always does when he comforts me. "Oh sweetheart you're not a burden and I don't want you to ever think that ever, alright?" he said. I nod my head.

"We love you so much sweetheart especially Pa nothing in the entire world could change that" he said with tears in his eyes. I look up at him and I nodded my head.

I look at him curiously "I need to know what's going on and why Martha is trying to break our family".

"Martha somehow got her hands on your mother's will and she is using it to force Pa to agree to let Martha take you away. Pa went to go see the Judge but unfortunately it didn't do any good" Adam said.

"The Judge told Pa that if he doesn't agree to the terms of the will Martha can take him to court and get custody of you"

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked. Adam shakes his head. "I don't think so shortcake". "Why is this happening?" I asked him.

Adam puts his arms around me. "I don't know sweetheart but we'll get through it together. No matter what happens nothing is gonna change how I feel about you. I love you always have and always will".

"I love you too Adam. I'm sorry for all of this" I told him. Adam hugs me and kisses me on the head. "Oh no baby girl this isn't your fault not at all" he said.

He pulls away from me. "C'mon let's go home" he said. I nod my head and we walk over to our horses mounted on and rode back home.

* * *

><p>Just as we rode in the yard Pa, Hoss and Joe were coming out of the house. They were really relieved to see me I can only imagine how worried they must have been.<p>

"I'm sorry I worried you all" I told them as I mounted off my horse. Pa walks over to me. "Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked.

"I'm fine Pa" I assured him. I could see the relief in my father's eyes as he pulls me into a warm embrace. The boys walk into the hose leaving me and Pa sometime alone.

After a moment Pa pulls away from me. "Adam told me everything" I told him.

"I'm not gonna let anything or anyone tear us apart. You're my daughter my baby girl and I'm so very proud of you" he tells me his voice full of pride.

"Don't worry about Martha I promise I'll take care of everything" he said. "I'm scare to leave you and the boys Papa. You are all I have" I told him.

Pa touches my cheek and I look up at him. "The boys and I aren't let that happen. Even if it does it won't change how much we love you". I nod my head "I know Papa I love you too".

Pa hugs me again just as tight and warm as before.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Martha walks down the stairs and saw me setting the breakfast table. "Morning Amelia" she said pleasantly. "Morning Aunt Martha, did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes quite well thank you" she responded. I nod my head and continue to set the table refusing to make eye contact. "I apologize if what I told you yesterday upset you my dear. I hope you know that that wasn't my intention" she told me.

I could hear it in her voice that she wasn't sorry and that she enjoyed to see my upset. But more importantly I could hear that that was her intention and I couldn't take it anymore.

I stop what I was doing and I glared up at her. "Let's stop beating around the brush I don't know what you are up to but nothing you can say nor do is gonna break me away from my father and brothers" I told her.

"Look here I'm only doing what your pathetic mother couldn't. This environment is unhealthy for a girl like you and it's improper" Martha told her.

"Why because you say it is or is it because it doesn't go by your standards of what is or isn't proper?" I asked her. She doesn't answer and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Well I got news for you **Aunt Martha** because I don't care because I love living her with my Pa and the boys. And to make this clear **my mother** would want me to be here with them" I told her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" she told me and she **slaps** me across the face.

* * *

><p>I heard footsteps walking on the stairs. I look up and I was relieved to see my Pa and brothers.<p>

The look on Pa's face told me that he had seen and heard everything that just happen. Thank God! Pa with the boys quick on his heals walk over to us. I look over at Martha and I could see her trying to put an innocent look on her face.

"How dare you hit my daughter!" my father boomed loudly. "Ben I can explain she had it coming she was being a rude little brat. You should have heard the way she spoke to me such utter disrespect" Martha said trying to sound innocent.

"I heard what my daughter said and I also heard what you said. Amelia is my daughter and her well being is my affair not yours. I will raise her how I see fit" he said.

"Why a fool like my sister married you I would never know. If she had any brains at all she shouldn't have. The only reason you married Catherine was to get over the lost of your tramp of a wife Marie" Martha accused coldly.

"You Ben Cartwright are a disgrace and I hate how my niece is being brought up by you and your worthless scoundrels you call sons" said Martha.

"Don't you ever talk like that to my father again? My father is the most honorable man I have ever known. As for my brothers they are far from being scoundrels" I told her.

* * *

><p>"I never had the pleasure of knowing Marie let alone my own mother but that doesn't mean that I don't consider Marie as my mother because I do and the same goes for Inger and Elizabeth. They each loved my father and married him. They each gave him his sons, my brothers so how can I not think of them as my mother's because my mother did the same thing for my brothers and father. Marie was a wonderful woman and she was a dear friend of my mother's that makes her all the more special to me" I told her.<p>

"You haven't heard the last of me. This isn't over" Martha warned and then she storms out the door. I close my teary eyes and started to count to ten. I was still fuming over the things she had said.

"Amelia are you alright?" I heard Adam ask. I nod my head not ready to look up at them. I look up at my father. "Would Mama be ashamed of me for how I just acted?" I asked him.

Pa was surprise and walks over to me and hugs me. "Oh no darling your mother would be extremely proud of you just like I am"

I pull away from him and I look up at him. "What Martha said about you marrying my mother to get over Joe's that wasn't true was it?" I asked him. I knew it wasn't but I felt that I needed the reassurance.

"No honey it wasn't true. I fell in love with your mother and that's the only reason why I married her" he assured me. I smile then I turn to my brothers.

"I'm sorry boys for going off on Martha like that when she insulted you" I said to them. I walk over to Joe and I knew he was upset about how Martha talked about his Mama. I took hold of his hand and look at him.

"I'm sorry for what she said about your mother Joe" I told him. Joe looks at me surprise. "Don't worry about it and thank you for what you said about my mother it meant a lot to me more than you can know" Joe said with tears of pride in his eyes.

I reached up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. I whisper softly in his ear telling him that I love him. He whispers back to me telling me that he love me too. After a few minutes we pulled away from each other.

"Pa what do you think Martha is gonna do?" asked Hoss. "I don't know Hoss but whatever it is we best keep our eyes open. Martha is capable anything" Pa said.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day everything was calm as though what happen this morning had never happen. I still can't believe what Martha said about Joe's mother or my mother.

I still feel bad for how I acted toward her but Pa said that I don't need to be but that didn't help. Despite what Martha was doing to my family she was still my Aunt and I loved her.

We were having a nice quiet evening Pa was reading the paper, Adam was doing some book work at Pa's desk and Hoss and Little Joe were playing a game of checkers and I was cleaning the dishes for Hopsing in the kitchen.

Then there was a knock on the door. Figuring that everyone was focus on what they were doing didn't hear it. I walk through the dining room and living room and over to the door.

I opened it to see that it was Marvin, a local boy from town. "Hi Miss Amelia, Judge Longworth asked me to bring this to you" he said.

I took the envelope from him and I thanked him before shutting the door. I open the envelope as my father walks over to me. "What is it darling?" he asked.

I read the letter again and it made me even madder. "Why that stupid Judge!" I blurted out angry causing my brothers and Pa to look at me surprised.

"I have been served to court" I said to them. Pa takes the letter out of my hands and reads it. "Martha has a court order against me and wants both Amelia and I to serve in court for custody of Amelia" Pa explained.

"We knew this was coming" Adam said. "This can't be happening Pa what if she wins and I have to leave the Ponderosa?" I asked.

Pa looks at me and I could tell he was worried to. "Everything is gonna be ok" he tells me.

The next morning I was in my room getting ready for court. I was so nervous that my hands couldn't stop shaking. It didn't help that I couldn't sleep at all last night.

I kept waking up from nightmares of being taken away from Pa and the boys. I walk over to the mirror after putting on my best Sunday dress.

I look at my reflection and I saw the fear on my face and felt it in my heart. I take the hair brush from the table and brush my hair until there was a knock on the door.

The door opens and Hoss walks in. "Pa wanted me to see if you were ready" he said trying to sound cheerfully.

He knew that today was a difficult day not just for his sister but his family especially his father. He could tell how nervous she was and how shaky her hands were.

I smile at him trying to show him that I wasn't nervous but inside I was terrified and had butterflies in my stomach. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

I nod my head as I stood up. Hoss walks over to me and hugs me. "Don't worry baby everything is gonna be alright" said Hoss.

"And what if it's not?" I asked him as we pulled apart. "What if I have to live with Martha? I don't want to leave the Ponderosa, Hoss. I love it here I was born here and I want to help take care of it just like you guys. This is where my future is not living with a bitter woman like Martha"

There was a knock on the door and Adam and Joe walk in. "What's with the hold up?" asked Adam. "Yeah Pa is a nervous wreck and waiting for you too isn't helping" added Joe.

"I'm ready" I told them. I look at the three of them for a long time in case I never saw them again I would want to remember what my brothers looked like.

"You alright shortcake?" asked Adam. "I just wanted to let you all know how much you mean to me. I couldn't ask for better big brothers than you guys and I am so very lucky to have you. I love you all very much" I told them trying not to cry.

"We feel the same about you sweetheart" Joe said. I smiled at them and we walk out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

I follow the boys down to the bottom of the stairs where Pa was waiting for us.

The boys walk out the door. Pa touches my arm and looks at me worriedly.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. "I'm fine Pa I just want to get it over with" I told him. He smiles at me and we walk out of the house.

We arrived at the Court House to see Judge Longworth waiting outside for us. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I take a deep breath.

We climb out of the wagon and walk up to the Judge. "Morning Ben, boys I hope you don't mind but I would like to Amelia alone in my office before we started the proceedings" he said cheerfully.

I look up at my father and brothers before walking with the judge to his office. Now I know how Little Joe feels when he has to have a talk with Miss Jones after school unfortunately it's a lot worst to be ask to talk to a Judge alone in his office than to stay after school with Miss Abigail Jones.

He sits me down at a chair across from where he sat at his desk. "No need to be nervous Amelia I just want to ask you some questions, alright" he said pleasantly.

Too nervous to speak I nod my head 'yes'. "Do you like living with your father and brothers on the Ponderosa?" he asked.

"I love it there is no place on this Earth I rather be than with them on our ranch" I told him.

"The next two questions I'm about to ask you I want you to be completely honest with me, alright" he said. I nod my head and waited for him to ask me.

"Has your father ever laid a hand on you?" he asked. I was aghast by the question and I felt my temper was about to burst. How dare he ask me such a ludicrous question?

"Of course not" I told him defensively. "Alright then have Adam, Hoss or Joe ever hit you?" he asked annoyed.

"No" I told him getting angry. "Who told you that my father and brothers hit me?"

"I'm not at liberty to say" he told me but I knew it was a bunch of bull.

"Martha told you that didn't she?" I yelled.

* * *

><p>Before I realize what I was doing I stormed out of the office and marched down the hallway to the waiting room where Pa, the boys, and Martha were.<p>

The boys and Pa got up when they saw how angry I was but before they could ask me why I slapped my Aunt in the face as hard as I could.

"Amelia what on earth is wrong with you!" she exclaimed. "Funny you should be asking me that **wicked witch**" I screamed.

Before I could slap her again Pa and the boys pulled me aside. "What happen?" Pa asked concerned.

"**She **told the Judge that you all hit me" I told them trying to calm down. "She did what?" Pa said getting angry.

Pa was about to confront her when the Judge yells at us to go into the courtroom.

* * *

><p>Once we entered the room Martha sat at the table on the left and Pa sat at the table on the right with the four of us sitting behind him on the row of chairs.<p>

I sat next to Adam who sat next to Joe who was sitting between him and Hoss.

The Judge sat on his thrown in front of all of us. He looks at Pa and Martha and says "I am only say this once each of you is gonna have a chance to speak and if either of you speak out of turn or out of line I will throw you out of this courtroom is that understood"

Pa and Martha both said "Yes your honor". The Judge bangs his mallet on his desk. "Martha" he said.

Martha stands up from her seat. "Your honor I love my niece as though she was my own and I know for a fact that her mother my sister Catherine would want her to live with me someone who is suitable to take care of Amelia's needs" Martha said.

"Ben Cartwright is an unfit father to Amelia. He lets her walk around like her brothers when she should be acting like a young lady. Ben doesn't have experience to raise a girl or business" she declared.

Adam looks down at me and saw me rolling my hands into fists. He touches my hand and leans over to my ear whispering to me saying for me not to let her get it me.

Pa was angry when he slams his hands on the table and shouts "I OBJECT!" I guess I have my father's temper instead of Martha's thank god.

"Your honor my daughter is being well taken care of between myself, her brothers and our cook Hopsing. I may not be a perfect father especially when Amelia is concerned but I try to give her all the love and guidance she needs and I can assure you so does her brothers" said Pa.

"Your honor my boys loved their sister more than anything in the world and I can assure you there aren't more dedicated brothers or loving brothers in this territory than Amelia's brothers. If anyone shouldn't be rewarded custody of my daughter is Martha. She made Amelia believe that she wasn't a Cartwright by foraging a letter supportively from my wife, Amelia's mother Catherine. Somehow Martha manage to get a hold of Catherine's will and has been using it to manipulate my daughter" Pa told him.

"My wife's dying wish was for me and the boys to take care of Amelia. I can assure you that Catherine would never ask me to send our daughter away especially to live with Martha" Pa said his voice cracking with emotion.

* * *

><p>Tears started to run down my cheeks as I heard my father spoke about my mother. Adam holds my hand.<p>

"YOU'RE HONOR THAT'S A LIE! I NEVER DID ANY OF THOSE HORIFFIC THINGS ESPECIALLY TO MY NIECE" Martha yelled.

The Judge bangs his mallet on his desk and yells at them to hush. "Amelia is a fine bright girl. By the way she looks it shows that she is being well taken care of and despite what I was told of her being abuse I have not seen any indication that she has been abuse in anyway by her father and brothers"

"I see no reason what so ever why Amelia shouldn't stay with Ben and the boys. With that said I grant full custody of Amelia Rose Cartwright to Ben Cartwright and his sons" the Judge announced.

I was so relieve when he said that that I jumped up from my seat and hugged and kissed my brothers and my father.

As I was hugging my father and telling him how much I love him I could feel someone grabbing me from behind and before I realize what was going on I was grabbed apart from my father and restrained.

I look over my shoulder to see that it was Martha who was holding me and dragging me by my arms out of the courtroom.

"Martha please let me go" I begged her but she seemed not to notice. "I'm sorry Amelia I can't do that I already lost my sister I can't afford to lose her daughter either by Ben Cartwright" she said coldly without any emotion in her voice.

"I promise to come and visit as much as I can and we can keep in touch" I tried to persuade her **but there was no use to persuade a woman who has clearly and completely lost her mind. **

She tosses me in her buggy as she climbs in. She grabs the reins and before I knew it we were racing out of town. **I WAS BEING KIDNAPPED BY MY OWN AUNT!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ben and the boys ran out of the courthouse to see Martha and Amelia riding away. They immediately mounted their horses and chased after them.

We were far ahead and each time that turned around all I could see was the pile of dust blocking the view of the road behind us. I turn around and look at my Aunt.

"**AUNT MARTHA YOU BETTER SLOW DOWN! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!**" I exclaimed. But it was too late Martha lost control and we rolled over on the side of the road.

I woke up to see that I was lying on the ground. I slowly got up to my feet and checked my arms and legs. I saw some scratches on my arms and dirt.

I touch my forehead and cheeks I was relieve to feel that I had no scratches but some bruises. I looked around to see where I was and then I saw Martha lying unconscious on the ground a few inches away from where I was standing.

I hurried over to her side. I grabbed her hand in mine. I saw a big bloody gashed on her head and blood drooping down to the side of her right eye.

She had worst scratches on her arms than I did. She looks up at me with death in her eyes. "I'mm...soorrry...I...only wanted...too bee close too you" she said her voice shaky.

I swallowed the lump that was in my throat as I watch her take her final breaths. "I understand"

Martha reaches her hand up and touches my cheek and strokes it with her thumb tenderly. "You look soo... much like your mother...soo much. Please forgive me...for what I did... I just wanted what... Catherine never had...I love you"

"I love you too" I said as I sobbed. Martha's eyes close and her body stiffens; she's dead.

As I cried I heard horses riding behind me. I didn't need to turn my head because I knew it was Pa and the boys. Pa walks up behind her and knelt beside me and puts his arm around me.

I turn to him and I hugged. I look over at my brothers who were watching and I could tell that they were feeling sad for me.

Late that night after we buried Martha next to Mamma, I was sitting out of the veranda when I heard someone walking up to me. I knew it was my father and didn't turn to look at him.

"Martha didn't mean to do the things she did. She felt as though she was losing Mamma all over again and she snapped" I told him.

"I know" he says. I look at him with tears in my eyes. "I don't have any family on Mamma's side" I told him.

"I know but you still have your family. You still have me and your brothers and we'll always be here for you" he tells me. I nod my head.

"And I couldn't be happier. Like Hopsing says you need a girl in the house to keep the boys out of trouble" I told him. "And keep my hair from turning even more grey" Pa jokes.

We laugh as we walk in the house together the way it always has and always be.

The End

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to finish this story but I'm glad I finally did and I hope all of you enjoy it. **


End file.
